Desert Rose
by Mandy9258920022
Summary: Atemu's feelings for a certain high priest...and just how will said high priest take it when he finds out? YAOI SxYY


Disclaimer: Don't own it! Nope, nor will I ever! I also don't own 'Desert Rose' by Sting.

A/N: Because of the current rules, the lyrics have been omitted. To see the original version, go to AdultFanfiction (dot) net, under SoulDesire. Also, I originally posted this under my old penname, Mandy925892002. Also, if enough people want me to continue (which I did before), I will use the sequel I previously used.

Desert Rose

I lazily watched the ceremonial gathering with dull eyes. I never understood why everyone had to celebrate after every little thing. It's quite pointless, really. All this is doing is putting Egypt farther in debt. I have no comprehension as to why my priests can have so much fun. They of all people!

But then I spot one of my priests…ahh, the outcast…Seth. He is my most powerful priest, the High Priest, but I barely know him. I have never seen him in anything other that his garments of priesthood, which he dons to this gathering.

I see my priest, Seth, look around as if to see if anyone is watching him. I slyly look at him out of the corner of my eye to see what he will do next.

I watch in rapt fascination as he begins to remove his clothes of priesthood. His headdress is the first to come off, revealing ruffled locks of shimmering brown. I finally get to see his face fully exposed. I never noticed how blue his eyes were…dark like the depths of the deepest ocean. His robe comes off next and I notice he is wearing something underneath them. He wears a translucent gauze-like material over his chest, covering it like a simple shirt, only without the sleeves. A golden circlet encases each of his biceps, standing out beautifully against his paler skin. Granted, it would be considered dark perhaps in some other part of the world, but not here. With how often he wears his priest garbs, it's no wonder. His skin is never graced by the light of the outside world. He is also wearing a silver kilt that rides mid thigh. I swear I have never gazed upon a creature so beautiful. It was as if Ra had placed the man in this world for just the sole purpose of alluring me. If that was the case, Ra had definitely succeeded. This man is beyond my wildest dreams.

My priest looks at me with question in his depthless orbs of midnight. Only then do I realize I have been staring. I look away; concentrating on my other guests…but my gaze does not stay upon them for long. Seth has ensnared me and I look in his direction once again. And what I see takes my breath away.

There he is, my priest…he is dancing. And not erotically like the concubines that swing their hips seductively or coo an unknown master's name. No, he dances for himself…he dances as if he is lured by some unknown force. His body moves gently, but purposefully, and I see his body move under the folds of his new clothing. But I seem to be the only one so strangely affected by him. I seem to be the only one who has fallen head over heels for the High Priest.

My priest looks my way again, but this time I can not tear my gaze from him. I beckon for him with a swift move of my hand, and he obeys, for I am the Pharaoh and everyone does as I command.

Seth looks confused, then almost afraid, but he hides it well. He gracefully moves over to my throne, his movements so flowing it is as if he is walking on water.

As my priest draws closer to me, I notice the unique fragrance that seems to be about him. I can faintly smell lotus, but this other scent…it is unique to him and I feel myself become lightheaded from the fact that this beauty is coming closer. I almost can not believe this is happening, even though I called him to me.

Seth kneels in front of me and my breath hitches. He is beautiful, powerful, and something else. Something I hadn't noticed before. Life, independence. He is full of spirit and I feel as if I am breaking him. I feel as if I am hurting a part of myself…and I resist the urge to take him into my arms.

"Pharaoh?" my priest asks, raising his head slightly so his eyes can meet mine.

As my eyes lock with his, I can feel a connection growing between us. As if against my will, I feel myself drawing closer to him. And all logical reasoning goes out the window as I touch my lips to his in a shy kiss.

He is confused, I can see it in his eyes, and I quickly break away, unable to think about what I have done. I quickly leave my throne and head out to the courtyards. I only think about how I will never be able to look my High Priest in the eye again.

Someone enters the courtyard but I continue to stand behind the stone railing and look upon the sands of Egypt. No one can comfort me. I screwed up royally and all I can think about is him.

This person walks up behind me and places their hands on my shoulders. I whip around to promptly punish whoever dared touch me. But my protest dies in my throat when I see who it is.

Seth looks at me questioningly, his hands still on my shoulders. I quickly look away, the setting sun reflecting on my golden wings that flare out above my ears. Seth surprises me though, and leans down, since he is taller than me, and kisses the Eye of Horus that lies upon my forehead. I don't understand anything anymore. I am the pharaoh, endowed with the knowledge of the gods, but yet I am clueless when it comes to Seth.

"My pharaoh," Seth says softly in his rich voice, "Why?"

I swallow against the lump in my throat. Why does he have to ask such a question? Because I love you, you idiot! And I come to the realization that I have to voice my feelings now or keep them locked away forever.

"Because you have caught my eye, High Priest," I hear myself say. "Because you are unearthly beautiful and your loyalties lie within yourself before they lie within anyone else. Because I love you for everything that you are."

I swiftly turn around and walk off, my crimson cape billowing out behind me. At least I've told him how I feel. Even though I am his ruler and he will always see me as such. Even though he does not feel as I do, I am glad I told him.

I take a deep breath and notice the alluring smell that is Seth about me. It seems my mind has memorized everything about him, from his soft-as-silk locks and intense blue eyes to his cream skin and his exotic smell.

I gasp openly in surprise and astonishment when I feel two arms encircle my bare waist from behind. Someone nuzzles my neck lovingly and my eyes widen even more in shock when I hear his voice.

"Atemu…if what you say is true…then I gladly give myself to you."

"No!" I say quickly, turning around sharply and breaking the embrace. Seth looks at me with confusion written all over his face. It only makes him look more alluring when he is not in control.

"I feel like I am breaking you," I say, unaware yet of the passion that fills my voice. "You are like a free spirit, like a god…you shouldn't have to answer to anybody, not even me. Never give yourself completely up to anyone." My voice is starting to crack a little and a feel myself near tears.

Seth suddenly presses his lips against mine in a needy kiss. He licks at my lips, and I open them obediently for my high priest. He presses his tongue against mine and I, in turn, curl my tongue around his, sucking slightly. He moans softly and places his hands on my hips, crushing me to him. My eyes widen when I feel his erection press into my tan stomach. I feel myself begin to harden and pray to Ra that there is not anyone else out here to see us in such a condition. It normally would not matter to me; however, kilts make it very hard to conceal anything in our lower regions.

Our lips break apart and my breath is coming out in labored pants. Seth tilts my face up by gently grasping my chin and kisses my eye of Horus yet again.

"Thank you, Atemu…no one has ever said such a thing about me, no one has ever cared about me or my feelings. For that, I am truly grateful, my pharaoh. But, you do not break me…it is an honor to call you my pharaoh because you care about your people so much. Myself included. All my dreams would come true, Atemu, if I was to be yours for no one else to touch or hurt."

My breath hitches at that moment and I could cry with happiness. Instead, I bite down harshly on his neck, making Seth yelp in surprise. Now, above his fluttering pulse, is a mark that shows he is mine…he is forever mine.

I turn around and beckon my priest to follow me, and he does so without question. He follows me through the winding hallways and I lead him to my personal bedroom. I have never allowed anyone to enter here before, not even servants. I open the large stone door and beckon for Seth to follow me. The servants are suspicious, but I do not care. I have my love and that is all that matters to me.

Once we are inside, I open a small chest in the corner of my room. I lift a small, silver ankh out of the wooden chest and present it to my high priest. I swore I would give this to the one person I love. I tie the chain around his neck so the ankh lies on his breastbone. I lean in and give him a gentle kiss, one full of love and happiness. I look into his azure eyes and open my mouth to say more when a servant screams. I quickly run out to the hallway and see my people being slaughtered left and right. Seth runs to his chambers to get the Millennium Rod and I call upon the powers of my Millennium Puzzle. I knew this day would come; the day Egypt would be attacked. And I wasn't going to let it go without a fight.

What happened next could only be described as a blood bath. Both my people and those of my enemy's were being killed. Their forces were strong and they wielded things I have never seen before. Some sort of great shooting mechanisms and these large beasts that move faster than the wind. But I have the power of the gods, the power of great priests…but somehow that wasn't enough.

Their leader, after days of fighting, breached the palace walls. Almost everyone was dead; the only ones who were still alive were myself, the High Priest, two other priests, and around a hundred soldiers. But my enemy was flanked by thousands of men, each of them riding powerful creatures.

That last fight felt like an eternity to me. One by one, the soldiers fell. I took on the leader, aided by my three remaining priests. Two of them died within a matter of hours. It was in the eighth day of fighting that my doom would be sealed. The leader and I were battling one on one; each of us strong, each of our powers fierce. But I had miscalculated, misjudged, and a dagger sunk in perfectly between my ribcage. I don't remember much, but I do remember falling to the floor with a thud. I remember Seth running over to me and took my hand in his. I remember his gentle kiss and I also remember my promise.

"One day Seth, by the power of Ra, we will be reunited…this I promise."

That's all I remember before everything went black.

A/N: So how was it? This was pretty much spontaneous, but I've been thinking about continuing it. What do you think? Leave as is, or continue? Tell me in a review! (HINT) ;)


End file.
